


Haiku

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is shocked when Zeke finds out his deepest secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> bingo card: Writing, Text and Quotes

„Hey, geek boy, what are you doing?“

Casey almost jumped up when out of the blue Zeke's voice tore him out of his thoughts. It had been one of the first warm spring days of the year, and he hadn't been able to resist, enjoying his lunch break outside. He had dropped down at one of the picknick tables at the end of the school's yard; the lunchbox with fresh sandwiches, an apple and orange juice beside him and he had started to daydream.

His therapist had suggested some time ago that it might be helpful when he would write his feelings down before he got overwhelmed by them and because it had felt just too awkward to write a diary he had started to play around with words. Finally ended up writing little poems. Haikus, to be precise, he loved this old Japanese poetry, the possibility to express so many feelings in such few words.

But he knew well enough to keep this secret. No one would understand, they even used to laugh about him because he liked art and photography. Least of all Zeke Tyler.

Zeke was cool, a rebel who didn't care much about school but even more about his beloved GTO and parties. Everyone respected him; no one would dare to piss him out. Casey was all too aware of the fact that they had nothing in common. And the interest he had for him was just ridiculous.

But he couldn't help it, every time he saw him, his heart beat faster; every time Zeke smiled his mouth went dry. Every time he flirted with one of the girls Casey wished it would be him. All his thoughts were circling only around him all day and night lately.

When Casey felt Zeke's eyes curiously resting on the notebook on the picknick table, he blushed and tried to cover it with his hands.  
„It's nothing,“ he stammered.

„Nothing sounds interesting,“ Zeke said with the usual smirk on his lips.

Before Casey could react, he had grabbed for the book and started to flicker through the pages. Casey almost froze with embarrassment.

„Give this back,“ he yelled, louder than he usually would.  
„You have no right to do this.“

Zeke only chuckled.  
„Oh, c'mon, Casey boy, what secrets do you hide? The answers for the next test?“

„I don't cheat,“ Casey huffed. His thoughts were racing.  
„It's... for literature. We are... we are supposed to write... a poem.“

„A poem?!“  
Zeke grinned.  
„Hm.

_Running down the floor,_  
_knowing it will be in vain._  
_No escape. It's my fate._

Wow, good job. So individual, I'm sure Mrs. Hobbs will love it.“

„Oh, shut up. Give it back to me now; I need to go inside.“

„Lunchbreak isn't even half over.“  
It was all too evident that Zeke enjoyed this situation, while all Casey wished, was that the earth would break open and swallow him up. This was much worse than running into Gabe and the jocks; at least he did know what to expect from them.

„Schools magazine,“ he murmured.  
„Del needs some more photos for the next edition.“

„Tell her to fuck off.“  
Zeke shrugged and turned over the page.  
„She just uses you.“

Then he stopped short and frowned.  
„Eight o'clock at school,“ he read half aloud, and Casey paled. God, no, not this!

„Zeke, I need to go,“ he whispered, his voice trembling.  
„Please!“

But it was too late, Zeke's interest was already fully awake.

„ _Eight o'clock at school._  
_Every morning the same._  
_The madness begins._

 _But there is one guy_  
_who didn't care much about_ rules.  
_He is called the King._

_His smile, his laughter,_  
_tousled hair, soft lips, long legs,_  
_hazelnut brown eyes._

_Sparkling all the time._  
_The girls think he is sexy._  
_The boys think he's cool._

_No one understands_  
_what's going on in his mind._  
_He is an actor._

_Knows to play his role._  
_But what I read in his eyes_  
_is deep loneliness_

_unfilled dreams, lost hopes._  
_Too much sadness in his life_  
_and no one who cares._ “

Zeke paused.  
„Shit,“ he murmured and shut the book before he carefully put it back onto the picknick table.  
„So, that's how you see me?“

Casey didn't answer; there was nothing he could say. The text of the ridiculous poem was unambiguous; it made no sense to deny it. Inwardly he cursed his shrink who had told him that writing his feelings down might be a good idea. And even more, he cursed himself for being so stupid to take his notebook to school, because he was afraid that his mother might find it if he hid it in his closet.

When the bigger guy suddenly reached out to him, he instinctively flinched back. Zeke took a step back and smirked.

„Hey, don't worry. I'm not one of the bullies. And I won't bite your head off just because you are so much smarter than anyone else I know.“

„Huh?“  
Casey blinked confusedly; for sure this was not the reaction he had expected.

„Up to now no one has seen through me so easily,“ Zeke murmured, more to himself.

It took a while that Casey dared to look up; no, Zeke didn't look angry, and he didn't try to pull shit on him. He smiled, and suddenly Casey had the feeling that the mask Zeke was usually wearing had dropped down for a moment.

„But I guess this actually is not a big surprise,“ Zeke continued.  
„It seems that we have more in common than it looks like. I'm the rebel. You're the geek. We both are expected to play a role. No one cares about the truth.“

This moment the school bell echoed over the school's yard and told the students to go back into their classes for the afternoon courses. Instead of feeling relieved Casey inwardly cringed; never before he had been so close to Zeke and he wasn't sure if this would ever happen again. As awkward as all this was, he didn't want it to end.

As if he could read his mind, Zeke laughed slightly.  
„Ever skipped school, Casey?“

**Author's Note:**

> written for Gen Bingo (Dreamwidth) Round 11


End file.
